


Wailing Monster

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Baby Baby [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Together they made it down the stairs, a familiar crying sound echoing. Jeonghan reaching the door first, checked the peephole. He reared back in surprise. Yanking the door open, their son’s wails became rather apparent.“Take your monster back!” Seungcheol screamed over Haneul’s cries.





	Wailing Monster

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Mpreg, mentions of kinky sex, lacy things, baby calling joshua mommy
> 
> Your OTP has recently had a child (whether adoption, surrogacy, etc.) and wants time alone this Valentine’s Day. Person A decides that this would be the perfect time to get intimate with Person B, and sets up a romantic rendezvous for them. Just before they do the deed, Person B hears the doorbell and goes to check the door in their underwear. Turns out Person C can’t even handle their child and decides to return them back.
> 
> Bonus points if Person C is already a parent but this little goblin is too much to handle. (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/171036160653/your-otp-has-recently-had-a-child-whether)

Jeonghan moaned into Joshua’s mouth. God, it was good to finally kiss him like this. He let his hands wander, coping a feel of Joshua’s very round ass. Pulling away, he panted, “You look so fucking good.”

Joshua blushed. He pushed at Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Don’t lie. I gained weight.”

“But you still looked so beautiful all dolled up like this,” Jeonghan said, his mouth threatening to drop open and drool in open appreciation. Joshua was clad in a lovely black lacy number that was doing things to his brain. The straps were thin, holding up a gauzy film that covered Joshua’s nipples. The cut down the middle of the fabric though, left it waving open every time Joshua moved or Jeonghan moved his hand underneath it. And the wonderful underwear that Joshua wore. All white with pretty little lace edges to compliment his skin.

“Only to you,” Joshua mumbled, a feeling of warmth spreading across his body at being complimented like this.

“I have to literally yank people off of you,” Jeonghan laughed, “and when you were pregnant. Shit, everyone wanted to be near you and I raged almost every day.” He grinned up at Joshua, “You’re lovely. Don’t doubt that.”

Joshua could feel himself get red. Shaking his head, he simply hugged Jeonghan and leaned into him, inching his panty clad ass across Jeonghan’s hard on. Ever since he gave birth to their son, Joshua felt off from his own body. But that was likely due to the extra weight he had gained and had yet to shed. This was the first time the two of them had the chance to have kinky sex.

“Shut up you player,” Joshua whispered, moving in to shut Jeonghan up with his lips.

Leaning back into their bed, Jeonghan held a hand on Joshua’s back to keep them steady. “You were the only one I wanted,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Nothing wrong with sweet talking my husband.”

“Shush,” Joshua commanded. “You need your mouth to be occupied so you won’t spout cheesy things.”

“And how do you propose that,” Jeonghan asked, smirking.

Joshua tilted his head, that beguiling smile appearing on his lips. “I’ll think of something.” He leaned in once more to kiss Jeonghan but the doorbell went off.

“Ignore it,” Jeonghan groaned, craning his head to meet Joshua’s lips.

A familiar ring tone went off. “Your phone Jeonghannie,” Joshua said, getting off his lap. “It might be an emergency.” He grabbed his robe.

Groaning, Jeonghan reached to grab it but it stopped. The doorbell however didn’t. “Shua,” he whined. “Kinky sex.”

“Come get the door with me and then once we deal with it we can have all the kinky sex you want,” Joshua said.

Jeonghan sighed. He too grabbed his robe and tied it around his waist. No need to flash the neighbors.

Together they made it down the stairs, a familiar crying sound echoing. Jeonghan reaching the door first, checked the peephole. He reared back in surprise. Yanking the door open, their son’s wails became rather apparent.

“Take your monster back!” Seungcheol screamed over Haneul’s cries.

“Mu-mu-mommy!” He wailed, holding out his tiny arms for Joshua. There were tears running down his cute face.

Joshua rushed forward, taking their son away from an equally sobbing Seungcheol. He cooed. “Oh, what’s wrong baby?”

Haneul let out another wail before hiccupping as he saw Joshua’s face. He hiccupped softly, pushing his wet face into Joshua’s shoulder, soft cries of mommy filling the air.

“Shh,” Joshua whispered into his sweaty hair. “I’ve got Haneul. I’ve got you.” He held him close, walking up the stairs to soothe Haneul away from a wailing Seungcheol.

* * *

“Stop your crying,” Jeonghan snapped. “What the hell did you do my son?”

Jihoon at that moment decided to pop out of the car. “Cheol came home, picked up Haneul to greet him and he started wailing his poor little head off.” Shrugging, Jihoon patted Seungcheol on the back. “He was playing fine with Miyoung and Woojin. Until this lunkhead made him cry.”

“We tried to calm him down,” Seungcheol said, wiping at his eyes. “But it didn’t work. Sorry. We had to bring him back.”

Pushing his hair back, Jeonghan sighed. “It’s fine. Haneul probably didn’t like your face or something. You two better get back to your kids. I need to make sure mine isn’t crying his pretty little eyes out.”

“Sorry for interrupting the date night,” Jihoon said, flashing Jeonghan an apologetic smile.

“We’ll try some other time. Thanks for trying.” He waved them off, watching Seungcheol get into the car with Jihoon. Closing the door, he looked up the stairs. “Now let’s see my babies."

* * *

Joshua smiled as Haneul let out a tiny giggle, the milk bottle falling from his lips. “That’s my cute boy. Are you done eating now?”

Haneul gurgled in joy.

“Time for a burping and then sleep time I think.” Joshua laid him against the burp cloth, and gently patted his back. He laughed as he heard Haneul mumble mommy.

Joshua remembered smacking Jeonghan hard on the chest for teaching Haneul that word. Haneul had taken to calling Joshua mommy, something that made him wince at first, but in the barest of senses, Joshua was Haneul’s mother, having carried him for nine months. At six months Haneul’s only word was still mommy, and it made Joshua feel proud at this point.

Speaking of the devil, Jeonghan poked his head in. “How are my babies doing?”

“Haneul is waiting to burp,” Joshua said.

A loud burp resounded, Haneul spitting up a bit of milk.

“And there we are,” Joshua laughed, shaking his head. “Do you want to hug daddy now Hanuel?”

Haneul eyed Jeonghan for a bit, as if he were thinking. But he stayed latched to Joshua, not willing to let go just yet.

“Guess not. Too busy with mommy,” Jeonghan teased. “I was too before you came home wailing, baby ours.” Jeonghan reached out and gently patted Haneul’s head. “Me and mommy were trying to make you sibling.”

Snorting, Joshua reached out and kicked Jeonghan gently in the shin. “Shush you.”

Jeonghan grinned. Leaning down he kissed Haneul. “Sleepy time for you. Then me and mommy can sleep too.” He winked at Joshua as he pulled away, kissing Joshua on the forehead.

“Daddy thinks he’s funny,” Joshua whispered, “as if we’ll do that sort of sleeping now that you’re home.”

“Some sort of sleeping?” Jeonghan asked, fighting to keep the whine from his voice. He was still half hard.

“Some sort,” Joshua said. They’d have to let go of the night’s original plan. Regular sex would be fine, with protection. Joshua wasn’t going to get knocked up again just yet.


End file.
